


Surviving Together

by XeroGames



Series: Survival (FNaF) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And:Ages of some of the characters, Gen, Some of the original content has changed in this, Such as :Phone guy doesn't die on night 4 (He dies later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroGames/pseuds/XeroGames
Summary: Warning This Chapter Contains:Mild ViolenceMild GoreandSuicide





	1. The Nightshift

"Oh Crap the fox is gone"

Mike could hear loud metal in the west hall quickly growing closer.  
He leaped to the door shutting it in a fumble.  
There was a loud bang on the door and Mike was already low on Power, The light on his tablet turned off.  
The power to the whole building went out and he could hear footsteps once more, Yet now they were slowly getting closer.  
Mike knew that Freddy was coming to his office and that he was surely going to die

"CrapCrap i'm so screwed"

Freddy stared at Mike from the west door, Toreador march began to play.  
It went pitch black.  
6am, The alarm on Mikes phone rang and her could hear Freddy walking back to the stage.

Mike's heart beat slowed as he got up from his chair and walked out the building,  
He sighed as he left, Mike Had just completed his 2nd week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza .

xxxxxx

Mike's phone began to ring, He picked up.  
It was his friend Jeremy Fitzgerald (he had worked at the previous location).

"Hey Mike, Mr Afton wanted me to let you know, ill be working with you during the nightshift from now on"  
"W-what why" Mike exclaimed

Mike was shocked that he was getting a partner, he was also worried why he needed one.  
Were the animatronics getting faster? 

"I don't know, Something about the job being easier with two of us"

Mike knew immediately that that was a lie.  
But then why he wondered, why would they both need to work the nightshift.

"Ok, i guess ill see you tomorrow"

xxxxxx

Mike entered his office with Jeremy following behind, His 3rd week had just Begun.  
The Clock Struck 12am and the Animatronics had already started to move.

As This was Jeremy's first day he was starting to freak out

"Jeremy Calm Down" Mike said with a sigh  
"We'll be fine"  
"Y-You sure Mike" Jeremy Stuttered  
"Yes Jeremy, Im sure"

xxxxxx

It was 5:55am and both doors were occupied.  
Bonnie on the west.  
Chica on the east.  
Not only, but they had 10%.

"Why is this so hard, its only the first night"

Jeremy was still freaking out shining the light every 2 seconds.

"Jeremy stop, Were gonna run out of..."

Mike was interrupted by by his phone signalling 6am.

"Jeremy, Your lucky we didn't run out of power"  
"Next time let me handle it"


	2. The Mysterious man

Jeremy had his job very hard,Dayshift and Nightshift every night (except Saturday being Nightshift only).  
Jeremy entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza looking like he hasn't slept in weeks.  
He glared at the animatronics, now knowing they were killers.  
It was 8:30 am and the building opened at 9a, He had half an hour to set up.

"Im am not going near those things ever again"  
"Why not, they don't bite" Said a mysterious voice

This caused Jeremy to Jump, turned around to see who it was.  
There was a man in a business suit, he was definitely worked there.  
Jeremy then remembered who it was.

"Oh, hey Mr Afton, Its nothing just a bit freaked out after last night" Jeremy said nervously  
"Thats all right, well i going to my office then see you during your shift"

Before Jeremy could answer he was gone.

xxxxxx

Jeremy was arguing with a mother about not letting there child see the broken fox.

"I'm sorry but no children are aloud past the curtain" Jeremy said irritably  
"Well my child deserves to see it if he wants" The mother blurted  
"It's company policy" Jeremy Grumbled  
"Come on them Theodore, we're leaving" Said the irritated mothers

Jeremy walked of grudgingly, in the corner of his eye he saw some leave Mr Afton's office.  
But it wasn't Mr Afton, Jeremy didn't recognise them.  
He looked over at some children then looked back and the mysterious man was gone.  
He shrugged it off at first but it would soon get to him.

xxxxxx

It was close to the end of Jeremy's Shift and all the kids were gone,He was thinking about the man he saw.  
Thinking about it the man looked different, Jeremy could have sworn his skin was purple.  
He also thought he could smell something horrible, It was like the smell of decay.

"I should tell mike about this, maybe i should ask Mr Afton too"

The clock stuck 10pm and he went home to get some rest before the night shift.

xxxxxx

"H-hey uh Mike, do we have any time to talk" Jeremy nervously said  
"Uh yeah sure, its only second night " Mike Replied  
"Well, during he dayshift i saw a guy leave Mr Afton's office"  
"Sure it wasn't Mr Afton, Jeremy"  
"N-No, I could have sworn his skin was purple" Jeremy nervously replied

"P-Purple" Mike said looking puzzled  
"Y-Yeah and there was a horrid smell, like a human decaying"

Mike almost threw up at the thought

"Mike, you ok" Jeremy said looking worried  
"Yeah, I really think you should ask Mr Afton about this"


	3. Micheal?

"Mike, i thought you said Freddy only moves on night 3 onwards"  
"Yeah, i was sure he only left after night 3" Mike replied looking puzzled once again  
"Mike, were gonna run out of power"  
"No, were gonna be fine Jeremy"

Mikes phone once again signalled 6am, They both let out a sigh of relief 

"Why do we work here" They both blurted out  
"See you tomorrow ya god damn robots" Mike grumbled

xxxxxx 

Jeremy entered the building hoping to see Mr Afton, and luckily he was.

"Hey uh, Mr Afton I have something to ask you" Jeremy said nervously  
"Please call William, Anyway wants on your mind" William Replied  
"Well on my last dayshift, i saw some leave your office"  
"Uh, Who" William asked  
"I don't know, i could have sworn they were purple and there was a horrid smell, Like a decaying human"

William began to sweat when he heard what Jeremy said.  
He seemed nervous, like he was hiding something

"U-Uh I h-have no id-dea what your t-talking about"

William then walked of and entered his office

"Was it Micheal" William mumbled under his breath

Who was Micheal Jeremy wondered, could he mean Mike, no it couldn't he sees him almost every day.  
Jeremy decided he get Mike to help him get into Williams office on sunday when the building is closed.  
If they were caught, they would both be fired on the spot.

xxxxxx

"Jeremy are you sure this is a good idea"  
"No" Jeremy replied  
"Thats really reassuring" Mike said sarcastically 

The Door had been bolted up

"Was William that paranoid at what i said"

To be able to get into the room they were goinng to have to break the bolts of the wall


	4. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This Chapter Contains:  
> Mild Violence  
> Mild Gore  
> and  
> Suicide

Jeremy entered the dinning area to find a crow bar on one of the tables.  
Did someone know that they were coming here.  
Jeremy was freaked out but focused on the door.

"Hey Mike, i found a crowbar"  
"W-What!" Mike replied very confused  
"Where on earth did you find that"  
"U-uh on one of the table in the dinning area" Jeremy replied  
"Thats creepy, how did someone know we where coming" Mike thought

"Could it have been.....Micheal" Jeremy Mumbled under his breath  
"Huh...who?" Mike replied  
"Oh nothing"  
"OK then, pass me the crowbar and ill get to work"

Jeremy tossed the crowbar to Mike and he began to loosen the bolts

xxxxxx

The force Mike needed to pull the last board off caused him to go fall backwards.  
He landed dropping the crowbar, They both tensed hoping nobody outside heard it.

They quickly entered the Room to find the walls coved in posters.  
The shelfs full of... toys and on his desk was some paper that said "What have i done".  
Some of his draws were filled with pictures,There was a boy (Looked about 5 or 6) and a girl (Looked around 7 or 8).  
On his desk next to the paper was a picture of a older boy (Maybe 13 or 14) He was wearing a foxy mask and was standing next to.....Mr Afton.  
It then hit Jeremy.

"This, This is Micheal" Jeremy said  
"Who?" Mike asked  
"Well when i asked Mr Afton about the guy i saw, he...he quickly denied that he knew anything, then he left and mumbled something about someone called Micheal" Jeremy said  
"now i know, Micheal is Afton's son"

At that moment they both froze when they heard metal moving.  
The Animatronics, But how they were deactivated all night on Sundays.  
It must've been the crowbar, The noise activated them.  
The Loud footsteps were coming down the hallway, It was Foxy.  
As soon as they turned around to run, A metal hook was plunged into Jeremy's eye.  
Without even thinking Mike grabbed the chair and hit Foxy in the face.  
He fell back taking Jeremy's eye with it, Then he stoped moving.

"What the hell, We need to get out of here" Mike Said grabbing the one eyed Jeremy (He clenched his eye in pain)  
"Mike lets get into the kitchen, i have a plan"

xxxxxx

Mike and Jeremy were hiding in the back of the kitchen hoping that Chica hadn't been activated.

They had grabbed one of the first aid kits on the way and Mike was wrapping bandages around Jeremy's eye.

"Okay whats your plan" Mike whispered to Jeremy  
"Ok, so i don't care if we loose are jobs but this place has to go" Jeremy said  
"And..." Mike replied

"Well, i say we set this place alight and act like we don't know anything about it"  
"Are you insane" Mike Said  
"Yes, that fox has only gone and ripped my god damn eye out" Jeremy replied

Mike sighed.

"I see your point"  
"So how we gonna burn this hellhole anyway" Mike asked  
"Shove some stuff in the oven, leave the door, Wait til it sets alight, Get the hell out of here" Jeremy Replied (This may not be accurate, Im not a cooking expert.)


	5. The End (Maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short

Every thing was setup, they were ready.  
They were on a time limit, 5 minutes.  
Just before there sprint for the door they heard a voice

"Hello, Hello is any body here" Said a man from the main area

This voice was familiar to Mike.  
It was the guy who left mike Pre-Recorded messages on his first night.  
What was he doing here.  
He's gonna get himself killed.

"We can't just let him die Jeremy"  
"So what Mike" Jeremy Replied  
"Jeez, When did you become the aggressive type"

They were already to late as by the time they looked back al there was the animatronics.  
They were standing around the guy in a puddle of blood.  
The guy was now screaming loudly.

xxxxxx

They only 1 minute left and the animatronics hadn't moved.  
They had to use a new plan, When the clock hit zero they would rush for the door.

3.....2.....1.....0

Mike and Jeremy flung the door open as the room lit up from the fire.  
As soon as they passed the animatronics, they moved.  
Bonnie grabbed and lifted Mike by his neck while Chica hung Jeremy upside down by his leg.  
Freddy stood in front of them both, ready to kill them.  
Freddy was an inch away from Mikes face before backing away in.....pain.  
The fire had caught up to them.  
Bonnie and Chica dropped them and fell back.  
They had all been deactivated

"Quick Run" Mike Blurted out

They both ran and busted out the door.  
The bandage was stained red with very little white on it anymore.  
It was pitch black and they still had to get Jeremy to the hospital.


End file.
